Tu casa y la mía
by Nosaiga
Summary: Blaine falló con su serenata para el trabajador de GAP, pero ¿Jeremiah seguirá enojado de por vida? sip BlainexJeremiah :  quizá Kurtofsky
1. Tu trabajo

**Ahora estoy intentando con Jeremiah y Blaine,**

**sé que es del gusto e pocos **

**pero será algo corto no muy sentimental.**

Perra insistencia, aun luchando contra el sentimiento, el seguía enamorado de Jeremiah, quizá no se arrancaría la vida por el rubio, pero guardaba un espacio en su corazón para él, solo para él. Dio un suspiro en honor a ese amor que jama podría ser, seguido, volvió a la realidad justo a tiempo para no chocar contra de un poste "¡casi!" dijó viendo de cerca el concreto, sacudió la cabeza, era hora de sacar a ese joven de su cabeza.

Su tarde estaba del todo libre, es decir, seria aburrida. Kurt le aseguro estar muy ocupado con sus tareas, ¿de cuándo acá sus tareas se llaman Karofsky? Le parecía una elección rara por parte del castaño pero la respetaba. El romance entre él y Kurt no logro darse pero valla que se adoraban, a grado de que Dave lo celaba intensamente, que mal por él.

Su mente continuó divagando mientras caminaba, ese días más que cualquier otro, ¿pero cuál era la razón? Ya no había vuelto a toparse al joven de ojos azules, lo extrañaba. Jeremiah no trabajaba más en GAP, fue despedido cortesía del pelinegro "debe odiarme" se aseguró a sí mismo y paro ante una tienda de discos, nada mejor para dispersar sus males que algo de música, entro, vagó entre los pasillos forrados de discos, a sus manos llego el álbum perfecto "este" por momentos ya no había más melancolía, satisfecho fue hasta la caja, que bonito era recibir de mesada una cantidad de dinero irracional para un joven de su edad. El cajero estaba ausente, no hubo problema. No al inicio, diez minutos después Blaine ya pensaba seriamente en quejarse con el gerente.

Un empleado acomodaba discos y DVDs en el área de las ofertas, otro trabajador de la tienda le hace la señal de que la caja necesita ser atendida "voy" respondió el rubio y se movió rápido hacia la caja sin saber que una sorpresa lo esperaba, está seguro de reconocer al cliente "hola Blaine, ¿te cobro ese disco?"

Respiraba con esfuerzo, no disimulaba su sorpresa, el moreno no esperaba ver a Jeremiah ¿tenia que se justo ese día que tan vulnerable estaba? Semanas o quizás meses que no sabía nada de él, y precisamente se encontraron ese día, el destino jugaba con sus sentimientos "s-si…por favor" dice muy apenas, tan avergonzado, todo regresaba a su mente, la canción, Jeremiah tirándole en cara el despido y… el rechazo "son 19 dólares" escucha decir a la voz del rubio, torpe busca en su cartera y casi a tientas ofrece un billete de 50. No se atreve a mirarlo a la cara, lo sucedido en GAP lo atormentaba aun, no había forma de pedir perdón, simplemente no era suficiente. De acuerdo con la escaza información que tenia de Jeremiah, este había estudiado diseño de interiores, calculaba que ya se había graduado, retaba un departamento muy pequeño en un barrio miserable, su economía era débil ¿Que tanto? no lo tenía idea, pero sabía que se esforzaba para salir adelante y el, Blaine, lo había dejado sin empleo. Su miedo era; al alzar la mirada toparse con esos hermosos ojos azules llenos de rencor, lo fulminaría con solo una mirada "debe odiarme" se repitió por dentro, levanto la vista solo hasta la mano del rubio con que sostenía el CD dentro de una bolsa tomándolo, después se atrevió a cruzar mirada con el listo para recibir una mirada acusadora. Contrario a todo lo que pensaba Jeremiah sonreía, sus cristalinos ojos azules brillaban, la piel limpia de su rostro lucia muy bien y sus riso desordenados eran una maravilla, que malditamente hermoso era, esto lo golpeo todavía más fuerte que haberlo visto molesto "¿no me odia?" se aturdió, perdió el control "aquí esta lo que sobra del…billete…" Jeremy se quedó estirando el brazo, el pelinegro había LITERALMENTE huyó, echado a correr como ratón asustado.

"¿Blaine…?" le pareció de lo más extraño "bueno" alzó los hombros y se quedó con el cambio del billete, cerca de 30 dólares que bien le hacían falta. Lo pensó apenas un poco ¿que había sido aquella reacción de Blaine? ¿Le había cogido miedo? El ojiazul dejo de estar molesto hacia mucho, necesitaban hablar, se trataba de un adulto *maduro* y quería paz, era necesario arreglar las cosas. Sacó su celular y escribió un texto "Blaine, ¿quieres salir a cenar? Mañana en el lugar que solíamos frecuentar a las 8:00 pm" lo envió y siguió su trabajo, ya el tiempo diría.


	2. Tu casa

**Segundo episodio**

**espero les agrade,**

**Jeremiah no es un patán, se los aseguro.**

Ya estaba terriblemente retrasado. Su jefe se tomó la libertad de extenderle su turno una hora y treinta minutos más aquel día. Corría tan rápido como sus pies le permitían. No quería arruinarlo una vez más.

Miro el reloj "8:16" se encogió en la silla, Jeremiah siempre era puntual, sin embargo llevaba más de quince minutos de retraso. Una vez más leyó el texto "Blaine, ¿quieres salir a cenar? Mañana en el lugar que solíamos frecuentar a las 8:00 pm" la hora era correcta ¿entonces por qué no aparecía? Había pasado la noche sosteniendo el teléfono móvil, durmió con él entre sus manos, se acostó lleno de nervios pero descanso como nunca, lleno de renovadas esperanzas y ahora todo se desmoronaba por segunda vez.

"8:19" quizá solo una broma cruel del rubio "8:21" se le agrietaba el corazón "8:23" comienza a aceptar la realidad "8:25" la puerta se abre de manera un tanto violenta, Jeremy lo mira parado desde la entrada, respirando fuerte, con el cabello desarreglado, era obvio que había corrido hasta el café. "oh Blaine, lo lamento, se me ha vuelto tarde" ambos se miraron largo rato, Blaine sonreía, era una mirada de alivio, el rubio temía que al llegar el pelinegro se hubiera marchado "creí que no vendrías" dijo Blaine muy bajo "creí que ya no estarías aquí" respondió Jeremiah arrepentido. Sentados a la mesa guardaron silencio hasta que Blaine decidió romperlo "me alegra verte ¿Cómo te ha ido?" el rubio alzo el rostro, fue casi mágico, esa simple pregunta hizo brillar sus ojos azules "BIEN. Me mede, tengo un empleo extra y hasta compre un televisor… ¡tengo tele por cable!" hubo tranquilidad para el moreno, como amaba aquello de Jeremiah, que por veces era como un niño, era responsable, era maduro en ciertos aspectos, pero al mismo tiempo se trataba de un niño, desperdiciaba el tiempo mirando anime y en videojuegos "es un alivio" soltó Blaine casi suspirando y el rubio lo miro sin entender "¡JA! Me refiero a que… bueno, te despidieron por mi culpa y yo… yo… no sabía nada de ti y tu no tenías trabajo u pues yo llegue a pensar que…" hablo corrido y tartamudeando "estoy bien" lo detuvo Jeremiah que notaba cuan afligido estaba el moreno, coloco su mano sobre la de él.

El corazón de Blaine se detuvo, sonrió como tonto enamorado ¿Qué sucedía?. Jeremiah se atrapo a si mismo cometiendo una locura, no tomar la mano del menor, si no el estar ante la puerta de su departamento girando la llave "entra, es tu casa también" señalo con cortesía. El pelinegro entro al frente, si, el vecindario estaba menos viciado que el anterior, el lugar era pequeñito pero limpio, "Jeremy tan obsesionado con la limpieza" pensó Blaine. El departamento estaba inmaculado… y vacío, un sofá frente a un televisor en la sala, un solo cuadro adornaba las pálidas paredes, en la cocina había estufa y refrigerador, lo más atractivo sin duda se trataba de un montón de revistas acumuladas sobre el suelo en una esquina. El pelinegro camino directo a las revistas como si estas fuesen metal y el un imán, se arrodillo y tomo una, nada en especial, era un catálogo para venta de una buena marca de ropa "¿uh?" la abrió, nada en particular, todas parecías revistas de moda, tomo una, cogió dos, tres, cuatro, su boca se abrió grande ante la 5; Jeremiah estaba en la portada, lucia malditamente sexy, con una mirada tan profunda y provocativa ¿de verdad el rubio podía mirar así? Lucia tan caliente que removió las hormonas de Blaine, rápido empezó a hojear las otras, más y más fotos iban apareciendo "¿quieres algo de be…ver?" el mayor volvía de la cocina y encontró al pelinegro deleitándose con sus poses seductoras "de-deja eso" pidió avergonzado "esta tiene un poster" el de ojos marrones hervía de emoción "lo pegare en mi cuarto =D" aseguró mientras arrancaba el poster del resto de la revista, la imagen consistía en Jeremiah modelando unos lindos Jeans, descalzo y sin camisa "¡ya deja! ¡Hablo en serio!" en tanto fuera de control el rubio salto sobre Blaine arrebatándole la revista y derribándolo en el proceso. Todo quedo callado, ambos tensos compartía una mirada que parecía eterna, el ojiazul sobre el moreno, compartiendo dificultad la para respirar, con el estómago repleto de mariposas y Blaine, un poco incitado por toda esa piel de Jere expuesta en aquellas hojas, decidió arriesgarse, rogando no equivocarse, cerró los ojos y separo apenas un poco los labios. El rubio fue absorbido por la invitación del otro, se unió a él en un suave beso, uno dulce y limpio.


	3. Mi casa

Hecho un vistazo al interior de la gran casa "¿seguro que tus padres no vendrán?" la duda asechaba al rubio, cargaba con miedo a poner un solo pie dentro "si me descubren contigo iré a parar en la cárcel" Blaine sonrió mientras lo escuchaba y lo empujaba "a los chicos de ojos azules y cabellera rubia risada como yo no les va bien en la cárcel" Jeremiah imaginaba con detalle lo que podría sufrir en el interior de una celda "relájate, seguro no regresan hasta el Domingo, tenemos esta noche y todo el día de mañana para nosotros" el pelinegro lo condujo a la sala, ciertamente se sentía atraído por el en TODOS los sentidos, ese sería su día. Nifong por su parte se sintió peor que una cucaracha, el sitio era amplio y repleto de cosas de alto valor, el muy apenas lograba pagar el alquiler.

Perdió rato mirando la enorme pantalla plana de la sala, era incluso más alta que él, se mordió los labios recordando el pequeño televisor a mitad de su estancia, esta frente a él de seguro lo dejaba ciego al encenderla, como pilón, en casa solo tenía canales básicos, apostaba que ahí se le hincharía el dedo antes de darle la vuelta entera a los canales. Blaine notaba la expresión del rubio, podía parecerle tan dulce, tan inmaduro "¡toma!" le lanzo el control remoto "enciéndela, yo iré por algo de beber" Jeremy sonrió de forma muy hermosa, se acomodó a placer en el mullido sofá y presionó el botón de encendido "¡ahhhhhhhh… pero… que… demonios!" al Sr. Anderson, padre de Blaine, le encantaba ver ciertos programas con volumen máximo, por tanto, ambas bocinas a os costados de la pantalla y otras situadas cerca del sofá sonaron tan fuerte en conjunto que la onda golpeo a Jeremiah clavándolo contra el sofá. En la cocina el pelinegro sintió el poder del sonido, regreso corriendo, tomo el control y presionó "mute" haciendo el silencio reinar. Los oídos de ambos quedaron aturdidos, el ojiazul se puso de pie produciendo un ruido gracioso al despejarse del cuero que envolvía el sofá, su cabello dorado había acabado alborotado de forma graciosa y saturado de estática. Blaine se alzó tratando de acomodárselo un poco pero constantemente ambos recibían pequeñas descargas eléctricas "mejor… vamos a mi habitación" recomendó el moreno y Jeremiah asintió sin pronunciar palabra.

Salieron de la sala, cruzaron el recibidor, atravesaron un pasillo lleno de puertas, subieron dos pisos por las escaleras y llegaron al cuarto de Blaine, esta ocasión el rubio agradeció que su departamento fuese tan pequeño que al alargar un brazo ya estuvieras en su cuarto y al alargar el otro ya estuvieras en la cocina "yo puedo alcanzar una de las revistas que hallaste en el suelo de mi sala desde mi cama… eres un rico bastardo" Blaine se rio fuerte y cerró la puerta con seguro, tenía algunos planes entre manos "¡JAJA! Si cariño, yo sé que no te puedes morir por que no tienes ni en donde caerte muerto" se burló, pero su voz ronroneaba, avanzo rumbo a Jeremy de manera provocativa, el ojiazul hecho hacia atrás muy lento, hasta que la cama se interpuso en su camino, tropezó quedando sentado en el borde del colchón "am… ¿Blaine…?" el pelinegro uso su propio cuerpo para empujar a Jeremiah obligándolo a recostarse y se acomodó sobre él, esto puso nervioso al rubio "si Blaine, y si no tengo donde caerme muerto… créeme que tampoco tengo para pagar una fianza, así que este quieto" empujo al moreno para levantarse, Blaine, muy astuto, callo de espalda en la cama pero lo tomo del cuello de la camisa trayéndolo consigo. Jeremy miraba cara cara al menor, sus narices se rozaban y sus alientos se cruzaban, pero ahora él estaba en la cima "si nos atrapan… diles que tengo quince años".

Avanzaron lento, la primera vez de ambos, y es que el rubio se había metido con mujeres pero sin sentirse cómodo, enamorado o completo realmente, así que ahora debía ser perfecto y grato, sin prisas, cada uno tenía mucho terreno que recorrer en la piel del otro, y había tiempo para hacerlo, sin importar el sexo o la diferencia de edad que en realidad no era mucha. Sin duda fue bueno volver a verse, darse una segunda oportunidad y limar las asperezas.

**Bueno, si será mature, pero el sexo vendrá en el episodio 4. **

**Si, decidí que fueran 4 episodios, para que las personas **

**que no gusten del sexo entre chocos muy explícito no tengan que leerlo.**


	4. Mi cama

Habían sacado del camino la mayor parte de sus ropas, las olvidaron esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación. La temperatura en el ambiente estaba de su lado, no hacia frio ni calor, si la piel se les erizaba o sudaban era debido a el enervante rose de la piel de uno contra la del otro. Sus labios estaban algo hinchados, cada beso se volvía más intenso y demandante que el anterior, se mordían un poco, no con fuerza suficiente como para herir sus labios pero si para darles un rico tono cereza, sus lenguas chocaban y se acariciaban, degustaban el sabor en la boca del otro pero no había excesos de saliva, eran besos perfectos.

Jeremiah era habido y preciso por lo que Blaine en si inexperiencia se apenaba. El rubio podía recorrer toda su boca en segundos. El beso se cortó para mirarse mutuamente a los ojos, a Jere le encantaba el gran tamaño de los ojos del moreno y este último se perdía en el profundo color azul de Jeremiah.

El mayor llevó abajo la ropa interior de Blaine, liberando así su miembro ya erecto junto con un suave aroma, ese aroma que te invita a continuar "estas húmedo" comento Jeremy deseoso de probar esa humedad, resbaló un dedo por la punta y presionaba un poco. Blaine se mordió un labio, gimió quedo cuando su erección fue recorrida de arriba a abajo por la mano del mayor. Un momento sus miradas chocaron, solo ojos llenos de deseo, lujuria y amor. El menor planto la nuca en la almohada y tiró de las sabanas al sentir el aliento cálido y la saliva de Jeremiah envolver su miembro.

El rubio le proporciono sexo oral por unos minutos, los suficientes para luchar contra su propia ropa interior y saborear al moreno. Pese a que Jeremiah careciera de práctica hombre vs. hombre, Blaine estaba tan caliente que por un tiempo no le importó nada, colocó una de sus piernas sobre el hombro del rubio aprovechando para atraerlo más hacia el llevando su excitación a lo más profundo en la garganta del ojiazul.

Jeremiah usaba una mano para darle alivio, estaba tan encendido que goteaba y sus mejillas lucían graciosamente rojas. Sacó la masculinidad de Blaine de su boca recibiendo protestas por parte del moreno "separa las piernas..." pidió amable Jere y el otro obedeció pero sin ocultar ahora una incomodidad "¿qué sucede?" preguntó el rubio "si te soy sincero... preferiría montarte yo a ti" le revelo algo molesto "¡oh Blaine!" gruño Jeremy "jamás había salido con alguien de 16 años, ni siquiera cuando yo tenía 16 año" hasta sus novias fueron mayores que él. El moreno comprendió que el hecho de que el ex empleado de GAP fuera virgen no significaba que no hubiera tenido novios y cuan humillante podía parecerle ser sometido por alguien menor pero... ¿que acaso reusarse a tener novios menores no implicaba que Jeremiah era pasivo? "está bien, entiendo" el mayor sintió alivio con las palabras inconformes del pelinegro y fue hasta su rostro "gracias, cariño" pego su frente a la de Blaine "prometo que si aún te quedan fuerzas tras esto..." deslizo de manera maliciosa su lengua por la mejilla del moreno y un dedo por su entrada "te dejare metérmelo tu a mi" le susurro al oído y metió la lengua en él al mismo tiempo que empujaba el dedo al interior de Blaine.

"ah... Jere... miah..." no fue doloroso, tampoco placentero, solamente muy extraño, el segundo dedo lo obligo a tensarse "vamos, relájate" tomó el consejo y respiro tan profundo como pudo, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a volverse una sensación agradable y un montón de mariposas le llenaran el estómago, el tercer dedo si dolió pero el placer de ser estirado lo superaba por mucho !ah... dios... Jer..." ya no era capaz de hablar claro, solo podía pensar es que pronto tendría a Jeremiah entrando y saliendo de él. Los cuerpos de ambos sudaban, se hallaban tan calientes, era como si se derritieran "creo que... que estás listo" Jeremy ansiaba compartir el placer que Blaine aparentaba, retiro sus dedos y el moreno gruño "se paciente, ya voy" pidió Jeremiah y busco su lugar entre las piernas del pelinegro, se apoyó contra su entrada, la sintió palpitar "maldición" era tan excitante, se presionó contra él sin entrar realmente "¡hazlo! Demonios... ¡hazlo ya!" suplico Blaine consiguiendo que Jere se introdujera lentamente.

El moreno estuvo por gritar al sentir como sus paredes se abrían, dolía, dolía mucho pero Jeremiah atrapo sus labios en un fuerte beso distrayéndolo apenas un poco. Ambos gemían contra la boca del otro hasta que el rubio llego al fondo. Calma por un rato, Jeremiah apretando los dientes y Blaine con expresión de sufrimiento. El movimiento inició lento, Blaine se retorció de dolor pero el mismo desapareció tan pronto que moreno suplicó por más, Jeremiah con gusto obedeció, tornándose más rudo y entrando tan profundo le era posible.

Se abrazaban, besaban y acariciaban. Habían marcado un ritmo que complacía a ambos, Blaine comenzaba a presionar con más fuerza, cada movimiento de Jeremiah se sentía bien claro, basto con que el rubio masturbara un poco al moreno para hacerlo estallar y arquearse gracias a un intenso orgasmo, ensuciando el vientre de los dos y palpitando de una manera que Jeremy simplemente no pudo soportar, abandonó casi por completo la estrecha cavidad de Blaine entro de nuevo golpeando el interior del moreno y vació por completo. A partir de ahí las respiraciones comenzaron a regresar a la normalidad, los jadeos disminuían, el placentero palpitar desaparecía y el dolor llegaba a las caderas de ambos.

Jeremiah salió lento y se tiró justo al lado de Blaine, la pareja se dedicó una dulce sonrisa "dime ¿aun puedes moverte? Siento como si hubiera pasado tres horas consecutivas en el Gym" alardeó el rubio y suspiró enamorado "dame cinco minutos y te la clavare en el culo todavía mejor de lo que tú la has clavado en el mío" advirtió Blaine en tono malévolo pero fue a besarlo de manera tierna. El mayor lo miró molesto y encogido a sabiendas de que lo había prometido y ahora tendría que cumplirlo.

**Este es el episodio final**

**Así que espero un comentario**

**De aquellas que lo hayan leído**

**Gracias **


End file.
